eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Eisenthron
Eisenthron ist eine limitierte deutschsprachige Hardcover-Ausgabe von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer. Das Buch erschien im Januar 2004 bei Fantasy Productions in der alten Übersetzung und ist im Handel vergriffen. Die Anzahl beschränkt sich auf 1000 Exemplare der unsignierten und 200 der signierten Ausgabe. Außerdem wurden 36 Exemplare produziert, die für Mitarbeiter des Projekts vorgesehen und nicht zum Verkauf bestimmt waren. Handlung 'Einleitung' Die Herren von Winterfell spielt in einer dem europäischen Mittelalter ähnlichen Welt. Haupthandlungsort sind die Sieben Königslande von Westeros - einem fiktiven Kontinent, wo Jahreszeiten mitunter ganze Dekaden oder auch länger dauern können. Die Handlung setzt 15 Jahre nach einem Bürgerkrieg ein, der Roberts Rebellion oder auch Krieg des Usurpators genannt wird. Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen hatte Lyanna Stark, Robert Baratheons Versprochene, angeblich entführt. Aerys II. Targaryen, genannt der irre König, ließ Lyannas Vater und Bruder hinrichten, als diese an den Königshof zogen und Lyannas unversehrte Heimkehr forderten. Daraufhin schlossen sich Robert, Lord der Sturmlande, und Lyannas zweiter Bruder, Eddard Stark, nun Lord von Winterfell (Der Norden), mit Ihrem Ziehvater Jon Arryn, Lord des Grünen Tals, zusammen und erklärten der Krone den Krieg. Durch dynastische Eheschließungen (Eddard und Catelyn Tully sowie Jon und Lysa Tully) konnten sie zudem deren Vater Hoster Tully, den Lord der Flusslande, gewinnen. Allein das mächtige Haus Tyrell (Die Weite) stand treu zur Herrscherdynastie der Targaryen. Weitere große Häuser wie die Haus Lennister (Westlande) und Haus Martell (Dorne) verhielten sich zunächst abwartend. Der Krieg wurde entschieden in der Schlacht am Trident, wo der Thronfolger Prinz Rhaegar von Robert Baratheon erschlagen wurde. Nun verriet Haus Lennister den König. Lord Tywin Lennister zogen mit einem großen Heer nach Königsmund, aber nachdem man ihnen die Tore geöffnet hatte, plünderten sie die Stadt. Ser Jaime Lennister, ein Mitglied der Königsgarde, meuchelte König Aerys und schworen Robert die Treue. Die Tyrells und die letzten Königstreuen gaben auf und Robert Baratheon wurde der neue König der Sieben Königslande. Unglücklicherweise starb Lyanna während ihrer Befreiung, vermutlich an einer Krankheit. Robert heiratete stattdessen Cersei Lennister, um das Haus Baratheon mit dem mächtigen Haus Lennister zu verbinden. Ritter des Westens schlachteten während der Plünderung der Stadt Rhaegars Frau und Prinz Dorans Schwester Elia Martell und ihre Kinder Aegon und Rhaenys ab, weshalb sich Haus Martell fortan in eine Isolationshaltung zurückzog. Rhaegars jüngere Geschwister Viserys und Daenerys wurden von Targaryen-Getreuen über die Meerenge nach Essos in die Freien Städte in Sicherheit gebracht. Sechs Jahre später lehnte sich das Haus Graufreud von den Eiseninseln gegen die Krone auf, doch die anderen großen Häuser von Westeros schlugen die so genannte Graufreud-Rebellion gemeinsam nieder. Balon Graufreud verlor im Kampf seine beiden älteren Söhne. Theon Graufreud, der Jüngste, kam als Mündel zu Lord Eddard Stark nach Winterfell. 'Die Sieben Königslande' Eddard Stark, Lord von Winterfell und Wächter des Nordens, exekutiert einen Deserteur der Nachtwache , der seinen Schwur gebrochen hat und von der Mauer geflohen ist. Bei ihm sind seine Söhne Robb und Bran, sein Bastardsohn Jon Schnee und sein Mündel Theon Graufreud. Der Deserteur behauptet, einem Weißen Wanderer begegnet zu sein, was schon seit 8000 Jahren nicht mehr vorgekommen ist. Als sie nach Winterfell zurückkehren, finden sie eine tote Schattenwölfin (das Wappentier der Starks) und mehrere kleine Welpen. In der Kehle der Wölfin steckt das abgebrochene Geweih eines Hirschen (das Wappentier von Haus Baratheon von Königsmund). Eddard erlaubt den Jungen, die Welpen mit nach Winterfell zu nehmen und sie aufzuziehen, wenn sie sich selbst um die Erziehung kümmern. Es sind fünf Welpen, für jedes Kind der Starks eins: Robb nennt seinen später Grauwind, Bran Sommer und die beiden Mädchen Sansa und Arya nennen ihre Lady bzw. Nymeria. Der jüngste Sohn Rickon nennt seinen Welpen Struppel. Unerwartet findet Jon Schnee noch einen sechsten Welpen mit Albinofell, der etwas abseits lag: er nimmt ihn auf und nennt ihn Geist. Auf Winterfell trifft die Nachricht ein, dass Lord Jon Arryn, der wichtigste Berater des Königs (die so genannte Hand des Königs), gestorben ist und dass der König nach Winterfell kommen wird. Kurz darauf trifft Robert Baratheon, König der Sieben Königslande, und seine Frau Königin Cersei aus dem Haus Lennister mitsamt eines riesigen Hofstaat in Winterfell ein. Bei ihnen sind der Königin Brüder Jaime Lennister und Tyrion Lennister, ein Zwergenwüchsiger, sowie die Königskinder Joffrey, Tommen und Myrcella. Der Grund für den Besuch ist, dass der König einen Nachfolger für Jon Arryn sucht. Er will seinen Jugendfreund Eddard "Ned" Stark als seine neue rechte Hand haben und bietet eine Heirat zwischen Sansa und Joffrey an. Eddard willigt schließlich trotz Bedenken ein und nimmt seine Töchter Sansa und Arya mit nach Königsmund. Auf Winterfell bleiben Catelyn, Robb, Bran und Rickon. Bran liegt nach einem schrecklichen Unfall im Koma: Er war auf den Dächern und Türmen der Burg herumgeklettert und hatte Jaime und Cersei beim Geschlechtsakt überrascht, woraufhin ihn Jaime aus dem Fenster schubste. Zu ihrem Entsetzen stirbt Bran aber nicht, sondern fällt in ein Koma. Jon, der sich wie sein Onkel der Nachtwache anschließen will, verabschiedet sich von seinen Halbgeschwistern und schenkt Arya, die er besonders mag, ein kleines Schwert. Lady Catelyn erhält eine Nachricht von ihrer Schwester, Lady Lysa Tully, in der diese die Lennisters beschuldigt, Jon Arryn ermordet zu haben. Nachdem Eddard Winterfell verlassen hat, versucht ein Attentäter Bran zu erdolchen. Nur mit Hilfe seines Schattenwolfes Sommer kann Catelyn dies verhindern. Catelyn realisiert, dass Bran etwas Verdächtiges gesehen haben muss, und dass die Auftraggeber dieser Tat nun verhindern wollen, dass Bran dies mitteilen kann. Sie entschließt sich, mit dem (schnelleren) Schiff nach Königsmund zu reisen, um Eddard persönlich zu warnen. In der Zwischenzeit kommt es beim Hofstaat, der über Land reist, zu einem Vorfall: Sansa, die wegen ihrer Zukunft als künftige Königin ganz aufgeregt ist, reitet mit ihrem Verlobten Joffrey, der sich mehr und mehr als ein unberechenbarer und verzogener Jüngling entpuppt, zu einem Ausflug aus. Dabei treffen sie zufällig auf Arya, die mit ihrem Freund, dem Schlachterjungen Mycah, mit Holzschwertern übt. Es entbrennt ein Streit zwischen Joffrey und Arya, in dem Arya den Prinzen mit Hilfe ihres Schattenwolfes Nymeria entwaffnen kann. Beschämt und gedemütigt zeigt Joffrey seine zornige Seite. Aus Angst vor Strafe versteckt sich Arya vier Tage in den Wäldern. Nachdem sie gefunden und dem König vorgeführt wird, widersprechen sich ihre Aussagen mit der von Joffrey. Sansa, die die Wahrheit kennt, behauptet, sie könne sich an nichts erinnern. Königin Cersei fordert Genugtuung für Joffreys verletzte Hand, und so wird Sansas Schattenwolf Lady getötet, weil Nymeria nicht wieder aufgetaucht ist. Auf Winterfell hat Bran, bevor er aus seinem Koma erwacht, in der Zwischenzeit einen Traum, in dem eine dreiäugige Krähe ihm das Fliegen beibringen will. Auch hat er eine Vision von Ereignissen aus Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft. Als er erwacht, merkt er, dass er gelähmt ist. Auf seiner Rückreise besucht ihn Tyrion, der ihm Pläne für einen Sattel überreicht, mit dem er wieder reiten kann. Später wird er bei einem Ausritt von Wildlingen überfallen, kann aber von Robb und Theon gerettet werden. In Königsmund angekommen, erfährt Catelyn von ihrem Kindheitsfreund Petyr Baelish, dass das Messer, mit dem das Attentat auf Bran versucht wurde, Tyrion Lennister gehören soll. Catelyn und Eddard, der inzwischen in der Hauptstadt eingetroffen ist, besprechen ihr weiteres Vorgehen, dann reist Catelyn wieder gen Norden. Auf diesem Weg trifft sie per Zufall im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg auf Tyrion Lennister, der gerade auf der Rückreise von der Mauer ist. Sie ergreift die Gelegenheit ihn festzunehmen und bringt ihn nach Hohenehr zu ihrer Schwester Lysa Tully, der Witwe von Jon Arryn , wobei sie Tyrions Beteuerungen nicht glaubt, nichts mit dem Attentat zu tun zu haben . Lady Lysa, die überhaupt nicht erfreut ist, dass Catelyn mit ihrem Handeln Hohenehr und ihren Sohn Lord Robert Arryn in Gefahr bringt, sperrt Tyrion erst einmal in eine Himmelszelle. Dort überlistet Tyrion Lady Lysa mit Hilfe eines Tricks: er fordert ein so genanntes Urteil durch Kampf, in dem er den Söldner Bronn für sich kämpfen lässt. In der Hauptstadt sorgt sich Eddard zunächst vor allem über den desaströsen Zustand der Staatskasse, zumal König Robert zu allem Überfluss auch noch ein Turnier zu seinen Ehren abhalten möchte. Seit dem Zwischenfall am Trident reden seine Töchter nicht mehr miteinander, aber immerhin kann er Arya besänftigen, indem er ihr erlaubt, ihr Schwert zu behalten. Er sorgt sogar dafür, dass sie fortan im Schwertkampf unterrichtet wird. Sansa indes genießt das neue und aufregende Leben in der Hauptstadt, vor allem als das Turnier beginnt. Nebenbei untersucht Eddard Jon Arryns Tod , macht aber nur langsam Fortschritte: Zunächst findet er heraus, dass König Robert unzählige Bastarde auch in der Hauptstadt gezeugt hat, was allerdings allgemein bekannt ist , und dann, dass Jon Arryn vergiftet wurde, weil er angeblich zu viele Fragen gestellt hat . Auch Eddard schwebt zunehmend in Gefahr, denn er weiß nach wie vor nicht, wem er in der Hauptstadt trauen kann und wem nicht. Von Kleinfinger erhält er den Tipp, in einem bestimmten Bordell nachzuforschen. Dort findet Eddard einen weiteren Bastard Roberts. Auf dem Rückweg in die Stadt wird er wegen der Entführung Tyrions durch Catelyn von Jaime Lennister überfallen und schwer verletzt. Als er nach einem mehrtägigen Fiebertraum erwacht, fordert König Robert ihn auf, Frieden mit den Lennisters zu schließen und Catelyn zu befehlen, Tyrion freizulassen. Dann begibt sich Robert auf eine Jagd in den Königswald. Auf Hohenehr geht Tyrion Lennisters Plan auf: Bronn besiegt den Champion, der für Lady Lysa Tully kämpft, und erlangt dadurch die Freiheit. Auf der Bergstraße, die aus dem Grünen Tal herausführt, werden Tyrion und Bronn von Bergstämmen überfallen, können diese aber überzeugen, für sie zu kämpfen. Am Gasthaus am Kreuzweg treffen sie mit 300 Kämpfern der Bergstämme auf das Lager seines Vaters Lord Tywin Lennister. In den Westlanden und den Flusslanden deutet sich indes ein Krieg an, weil Lord Tywin Lennister als Reaktion auf die Entführung Tyrions seine Vasallen zu den Fahnen gerufen hat. Er lässt die Flusslande durch seinen Vasallen Ser Gregor Clegane verwüsten, um Eddard zu provozieren. Dieser schickt eine Strafexpedition unter Lord Beric Dondarrion los, da er selbst wegen seinem gebrochenen Bein nicht reiten kann. Eddard wird klar, dass seine Töchter in Königsmund nicht mehr sicher sind, weshalb er plant, sie wieder nach Winterfell zu schicken. Dann kommt er durch einen Zufall auf das Geheimnis, das auch schon Jon Arryn gelüftet hat: Die Kinder König Robert Baratheons sind nicht von ihm, sondern entstammen der inzestuösen Beziehung zwischen Königin Cersei Lennister und ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime. Er konfrontiert Königin Cersei mit der Wahrheit, um ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihre Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen, bevor er König Robert informiert. Robert Baratheon erleidet unterdessen einen Jagdunfall, bei dem er lebensbedrohlich verletzt wird. Er diktiert Eddard seinen letzten Willen, in dem er Joffrey Baratheon als seinen Erben bestätigt, doch Eddard verallgemeinert die entscheidenden Worte im Testament und setzt auf Roberts Bruder Stannis. Zudem lehnt er das Angebot von Renly Baratheon ab, gemeinsame Sache zu machen und Königin Cersei gefangenzunehmen. Petyr Baelish indes versichert ihm, die Stadtwache von Königsmund auf seine Seite zu bringen. Eddard möchte gemäß dem Testament als Lord Protektor regieren, doch Joffrey macht den ersten Schritt und ruft eine Hofversammlung ein, in der er Treueide einfordert. Eddard verkündet, dass Joffrey nicht der rechtmäßige Erbe ist, da er nicht Roberts leiblicher Sohn sei, und will Joffrey und Cersei festnehmen lassen, doch Petyr Baelish fällt ihm in den Rücken und so nimmt die Stadtwache Eddard fest. In der Folge werden alle Stark-Männer in der Stadt verfolgt und ermordet. Arya Stark kann knapp und mit Hilfe ihres "Tanzlehrers" Syrio Forel entkommen und in die Tunnel unter der Stadt fliehen. Sansa Stark wird von Königin Cersei festgehalten und dazu gezwungen, Briefe an ihre Familie in Winterfell, Schnellwasser und Hohenehr zu schicken. Vor König Joffrey bittet sie um Gnade für ihren Vater. Auf Winterfell ruft auch Robb Stark die Vasallen von Haus Stark zu den Fahnen. Die Wildlingsfrau Osha, die sich inzwischen auf Winterfell frei bewegen darf, warnt, dass die wahre Gefahr im Norden liegt und nicht im Süden. Bei Maidengraben trifft Catelyn und ihr Onkel Ser Brynden Tully, der seinen Posten im Grünen Tal aufgegeben hat, auf Robbs Armee. Inzwischen ist der Krieg in den Flusslanden entbrannt: Ser Jaime Lennister hat eine kleine Armee der Flusslords in der Schlacht am Goldzahn besiegt und belagert nun Schnellwasser, während Lord Tywin Lennister nach dem Sieg in der Schlacht bei Mummersfurt gen Osten zieht und am Königsweg sein Lager aufschlägt. Robb entscheidet sich für ein Täuschungsmanöver. Er schickt den Großteil seiner Armee Lord Tywin entgegen, will aber mit seiner Reiterei den eigentlichen Schlag bei Schnellwasser wagen, um die Burg von der Belagerung zu befreien. Dafür muss er aber einen Weg über den Grünen Arm des Trident finden. Er geht eine Abmachung mit Lord Walder Frey ein, einem achtmal verheirateten alten Griesgram, dem nicht zu trauen ist: Robb darf mit seinen Reitern den Fluss bei den Zwillingen überschreiten, dafür wird er nach dem Krieg eine der Töchter Lord Freys heiraten. Der zweite Teil der Nordarmee zieht derweil unter dem Kommando von Lord Roose Bolton den Königsweg hinab und trifft in der Schlacht am Grünen Arm auf Lord Tywin. Die Schlacht ist schnell zugunsten der Lennisters entschieden, aber Tywin merkt schnell, dass Robb ihn ausgetrickst hat. Diesem gelingt ein weiterer Coup: Er lockt Jaime Lennister in der Schlacht im Wisperwald in eine Falle und kann ihn mitsamt vieler Lords der Westlande gefangen nehmen. In der Zwischenzeit geht Eddard in Sorge um das Leben seiner Töchter auf ein Angebot der Lennisters ein: Er gesteht einen Verrat und kann dafür auf Gnade hoffen. Bei der öffentlichen Anhörung an der Großen Septe von Baelor gesteht er vor einer Menschenmenge seinen Verrat. Zum Entsetzen des Hofstaats begnadigt Joffrey ihn dafür aber nicht, sondern verurteilt ihn zum Tode. Das Urteil wird vor den Augen Aryas (die sich unter der Menge befindet) und Sansas sofort vollstreckt. Noch bevor die Nachricht seines Todes auf Winterfell eintrifft, träumen sowohl Rickon Stark als auch Brandon Stark, dass sie ihren Vater in der Gruft der Burg sehen. In Königsmund zwingt Joffrey Sansa, sich den abgetrennten Kopf ihres Vaters auf einer Zinne des Bergfrieds anzusehen. Sie bleibt weiterhin in der Gewalt der Lennisters. Lord Tywin erfährt indes von einer zweiten deftigen Niederlage: In der Schlacht der Lager kann Robb die Belagerung Schnellwassers aufheben und die Lennister-Armee fast vollständig besiegen. Um nach Eddards sinnloser Hinrichtung weiteres Unheil zu verhindern, schickt er Tyrion nach Königsmund, um dort an seiner statt als Hand des Königs zu regieren. Tywin marschiert mit seiner Armee nach Harrenhal, um Robb in eine Entscheidungsschlacht zu locken. Robb hält auf Schnellwasser einen Kriegsrat mit den Flusslords und den Lords des Nordens ab, in dem diskutiert wird, welchen König man jetzt unterstützen bzw. ein Friedensangebot machen soll: König Joffrey, Stannis Baratheon, der aber nach Tommen Baratheon erst an dritter Stelle in der Thronfolge steht, oder Renly Baratheon, dessen jüngeren Bruder, der sich eigenständig mit der Macht von Sturmkap, Dorne und Rosengarten im Rücken zum König ernannt hat? Nach einer langen und heftigen Debatte hält der Großjon eine flammende Rede und ruft Robb Stark zum König des Nordens aus, ein Titel, der seit 300 Jahren geruht hat. 'An der Mauer' Jenseits der Mauer finden drei Grenzer der Nachtwache ein Lager der Wildlinge, in dem jeder massakriert wurde. Ser Weymar Rois trifft auf einige dunkle Kreaturen, welche die Anderen genannt werden. Er kämpft gegen eins der Wesen, wird aber schnell getötet. Der zweite Grenzer namens Will untersucht den Leichnam, wird dann aber von diesem überrascht und erdrosselt. Der dritte Grenzer sieht die Szene und flieht Richtung Süden und darüber hinaus. Er ist der Deserteur, den Lord Eddard Stark schließlich fasst und exekutiert. Als sein Vater als neue Hand des Königs nach Königsmund geht, entscheidet sich Jon Schnee, sich wie sein Onkel Benjen Stark der Nachtwache anzuschließen. Er wird begleitet von Tyrion Lennister, der das wundersame Bauwerk mit eigenen Augen sehen möchte. Schon auf dem Weg zur Mauer wird Jon allerdings bewusst, dass die Nachtwache nicht so nobel ist, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hat. Ein neuer König-jenseits-der-Mauer hat sich in einem Land weit im Norden erhoben und versammelt die Wildlinge unter seinem Banner: Manke Rayder war einst ein Bruder der Nachtwache, bevor er zu den Wildlingen geflohen ist. Jon bemerkt außerdem, dass die Nachtwache hoffnungslos unterbesetzt ist mit unter 1000 Männern, die über 300 Meilen Mauer zu bewachen haben. Die meisten Brüder sind außerdem Kriminelle und Vergewaltiger, die zur Auswahl hatten, an die Mauer zu gehen oder hingerichtet zu werden. Jon tut sich anfangs schwer mit den anderen Rekruten, da er ihnen im Schwertkampf weit überlegen ist und sie das unverhohlen spüren lässt. Erst nach und nach findet er Anschluss und neue Freunde. Nach einiger Zeit kommt ein neuer Rekrut an die Mauer: Samwell Tarly, ein von seinem Vater vertriebener adeliger Junge, der mit dem Schwert unbeholfen, dafür aber belesen und schlau ist. Jon hilft ihm, die ersten Schwierigkeiten zu überwinden. Einige Zeit, nachdem Jon an die Mauer gekommen ist, verschwindet Benjen bei einer Patrouille jenseits der Mauer. Jon Schnee und die Rekruten aus seinem Kurs werden aus der Ausbildung entlassen und einem der drei Orden der Nachtwache zugewiesen. Entgegen seiner Hoffnung soll Jon aber kein Grenzer, sondern Kämmerer werden. Da er sich zudem um Samwell Tarly sorgt, bittet er Maester Aemon, diesen als persönlichen Leser und Schreiber anzuheuern. Erst nach einer Unterhaltung mit Sam wird Jon klar, dass er zur Nachfolge von Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont erzogen werden soll und daher sein persönlicher Kämmerer wird. Als er und Sam in einem Götterhain jenseits der Mauer ihren Treueschwur ablegen, findet Geist im Verfluchten Wald eine abgetrennte schwarze Hand. Die Nachtwache findet die Leichen zweier Brüder, die mit Benjen Stark ausgezogen waren. In der Nacht erwachen die Toten zum Leben und einer der beiden versucht, Jeor Mormont zu töten, wird dabei aber von Jon Schnee und Geist aufgehalten, indem sie den Wiederkehrenden verbrennen. Als Dank schenkt ihm Jeor Mormont Langklaue, das Ahnenschwert von Haus Mormont. Jon indes ist hin und her gerissen zwischen seinem Eid der Nachtwache gegenüber und seiner Familie, der er gern tatkräftig helfen würde. Maester Aemon erzählt ihm von seiner Herkunft und den schweren Entscheidungen, die er in seinem Leben als Targaryen fällen musste. Trotzdem kann Jon nicht widerstehen: Eines Nachts entschließt er sich zu desertieren und reitet nach Süden. Nach einigen Wegstunden wird er aber von seinen Freunden eingeholt. Sie und später Jeor Mormont können ihn davon überzeugen, dass sein Platz bei der Nachtwache ist. Mormont plant einen Feldzug hinter die Mauer, um sich Manke Rayder entgegenzustellen, dem selbst ernannten König-jenseits-der-Mauer. 'Im Osten' Die letzten beiden Mitglieder der Targaryen, die Kinder des Irren Königs Aeyrs II. mit Namen Viserys und die 13 jährige Daenerys, leben im Exil in den Freien Städten. Mit Hilfe von Magister Illyrio Mopatis will Viserys seine Schwester mit dem mächtigen Reiterlord Khal Drogo vermählen, um mit dessen Hilfe die Sieben Königslande zurückzuerobern. Die anfangs noch sehr ängstliche Daenerys lässt die Hochzeit und die zunächst noch groben Annäherungen Drogos über sich ergehen, und sie wehrt sich auch nicht gegen die Wutausbrüche ihres Bruders. Dafür bekommt sie auf der Hochzeit neben anderen Kostbarkeiten eine echte Rarität geschenkt: drei versteinerte Dracheneier. Ihr Gemütszustand ändert sich nach und nach auf ihrer Reise über das Dothrakische Meer zur heiligen Stadt Vaes Dothrak, wo sie zunächst Drogo näher kommt >, und sich dann zum ersten Mal gegen Viserys wehrt. In Jorah Mormont, einem im Exil lebenden Ritter, dem Sohn des Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache, findet sie einen treuen Freund. Währenddessen sieht König Robert Baratheon, dem Ser Jorah Mormont unbemerkt Bericht erstattet, Daenerys zunehmend als Bedrohung an. Daher will er sie umbringen lassen. Die schwangere Daenerys unterzieht sich in Vaes Dothrak vor den Augen der Dosh Khaleen einem Schwangerschaftsritual, bei dem sie ein rohes Pferdeherz essen muss. Bei dem anschließenden Fest erscheint der betrunkene Viserys, der wieder einmal die Dothraki beschimpft und von Drogo seine Gegenleistung für Daenerys verlangt. Drogo tötet ihn, indem er ihm eine Krone aus flüssigem Gold über den Kopf schüttet. Auch Daenerys gegenüber zeigt Drogo keine Eile, die Meerenge zu überqueren und eine Invasion der Sieben Königslande zu beginnen. Das ändert sich, als Daenerys auf dem Markt von Vaes Dothrak nur knapp einem Attentat entgeht, das von Robert Baratheon initiiert worden ist. Auf seinem Feldzug durch den Südosten des Dothrakischen Meeres trifft Drogos Khalasar auf einen rivalisierenden Khal. Drogo kann zwar sowohl diesen als auch dessen Sohn besiegen, trägt aber eine tiefe Wunde in seiner Brust davon. Dann ereignet sich ein weiterer folgenschwerer Zwischenfall: Daenerys wird Zeugin von bei den Dothraki üblichen Vergewaltigungen an den besiegten Bewohnern einer Siedlung der Lhazareen, darunter auch der Maegi Mirri Maz Duur. Daenerys tritt dazwischen und verbietet den Kriegern ihr dothrakisches Recht. Khal Drogo verteidigt ihr Handeln vor seinen aufgebrachten Kriegern. Daenerys kann Drogo davon überzeugen, Mirri Maz Duur seine Wunden zu verbinden. Einige Tage später hat sich Drogos Wunde entzündet. Er fällt während des Marschs von seinem Pferd, bei den Dothraki ein Zeichen dafür, dass ein Khal nicht mehr herrschen kann. Daenerys zwingt das Khalasar, sein Lager an Ort und Stelle aufzubauen. Sie bittet Mirri Maz Duur um Hilfe, die ihr einen Blutzauber anbietet. Nach tagelangen Fieberträumen erkennt Daenerys, dass die Maegi sie betrogen hat: Sie hat das Leben Drogos und das ihres ungeborenen Sohnes geopfert. Bei der rituellen Verbrennung Drogos auf einem Scheiterhaufen lässt sie Mirri Maz Duur ebenfalls an den Scheiterhaufen binden. Sie platziert einer Intuition folgend die drei Dracheneier in dem Feuer. Als die Flammen immer größer werden, zieht das Feuer sie in sein Inneres. Das Feuer kann Daenerys nicht verletzen, weil sie das Blut der Drachen ist, und so schafft sie es, Mutter von drei neugeborenen Drachen zu werden - die ersten seit über 150 Jahren. POV - Charaktere Eine Auflistung aller POV-Charaktere nach Kapitelanzahl *Eddard Stark (15 Kapitel) *Catelyn Stark (11 Kapitel) *Daenerys Targaryen (10 Kapitel) *Jon Schnee (9 Kapitel) *Tyrion Lennister (9 Kapitel) *Bran Stark (7 Kapitel) *Sansa Stark (6 Kapitel) *Arya Stark (5 Kapitel) *Will (1 Kapitel) Kapitelübersicht und Zusammenfassungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Bücher